1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trailer hitch.
More particularly, the invention relates to a trailer hitch which can be inserted in a conventional square-shaped sleeve or receiver that is affixed to the rear of a vehicle and relates to a trailer hitch which includes a sleeve and an arm which pivot simultaneously to facilitate the attachment of the hitch to a trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various description of h prior arts trailer hitch structures are well known in the art. See, for example, U. S. Pat. Nos. 5,011,176 to Eppinette, 4,944,525 to Landry, 5,342,076 to Swindall, 3,860,267 to Lyons, 4,991,865 to Francisco, 3,191,967 to Penk, 3,126,210 to Hill, 3,622,182 to Grosse-Rhode, 5,344,175 to Speer, 4,951,957 to Gullickson, 5,322,315 to Carsten, 4,792,153 to Galdes, and 4,211,428 to Barcus. See also UK Patent No. 628,910 to Ferguson, Inc., and Swedish Patent No. 164,751 to Lihnell Vagn AB, Rinstrorp. None of the prior art trailer hitch structures appear, however, to disclose a trailer hitch having a ball mounted on an arm which is extendible, which can be simultaneously rotated with a sleeve carrying the arm, and which permits ready adjustment of the "drop", i.e. elevation, of the ball with respect to the arm or with respect to the bumper of the vehicle on which the hitch is mounted.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a trailer hitch which would permit the trailer hitch ball to be readily simultaneously rotated and extended through a large arc of travel, which would permit the ball to be extended away from the vehicle carrying the trailer hitch, and which would permit ready alteration of the drop of the trailer hitch ball.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved trailer hitch.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved trailer hitch having a arm which carries the trailer hitch ball and which can be simultaneously pivoted and extended with respect to the vehicle on which the trailer hitch is mounted.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved trailer hitch which permits ready adjustment of the drop of the trailer hitch ball.
These and other, further and more specific objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description thereof, taken in conjunction with the drawings.